totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Pyszna pizza za powrót do programu
Totalna Porażka: Drugi raz w Trasie – odcinek 17 Chris: 'Ostatnio w Totalnej Porażce. Odwiedziliśmy Ateny w Grecji. Uczestnicy działali w parach. Każda z par musiała wykonać jedno z trzech zadań. Zoey i Lindsay musiały przystąpić do dwóch. Nie moja wina, że jest ich najmniej. Każdy starał się jak mógł. Ostatecznie tylko jedna osoba zdobyła dwa medale. A była to Lindsay! Kto by się tego spodziewał. Ale mimo wszystko to Afrykańskie Lwy wygrały, a Drużyna Chłopaków przegrała. Tego też w sumie nie można było się spodziewać. Z programem musiał się rozstać Orlando. Zostało ich już tylko 9. Co dzisiaj się wydarzy? Z Podsumowania wiecie, że do programu mogą wrócić Dakota i Jennifer. Ale to nie będzie tak od razu. '''Chef: '''Skończyło nam się jedzenie. Nie będziemy mieli co zjeść na obiad. '''Chris: '''Serio? Może potem coś kupimy. Chociaż dzisiaj jeszcze się najemy. Tak więc oglądajcie Totalną Porażkę: Drugi raz w Trasie! Pierwsza Klasa (pokój zwierzeń)'Ashley: 'No i znowu jest nas najwięcej w drużynie. Tylko szkoda, że Orlando odpadł. No cóż. Nie będę się tym tak przejmować. W końcu zależy mi na tym, żeby wygrywać. '''Heather: '''Ciekawe jak długo będziemy się jeszcze męczyć w drużynach. '''Ashley: '''Męczyć? Jest nas teraz najwięcej. Mamy najłatwiej. A ty chcesz, żebyśmy działali już osobno? '''Heather: '''Trochę tak. Co z tego, że mamy najlepiej. Może ta drużyna nie jest aż taka zła, ale ja zawsze wolę walczyć o zwycięstwo samodzielnie. '''Courtney: '''Powiedziała dziewczyna, która uwielbia zakładać sojusze. '''Heather: '''To była moja strategia. Na ten moment tego nie potrzebuję. (pokój zwierzeń)'Courtney: 'I tak jej nie wierzę. Ona robi wszystko, żeby nie odpaść. Chyba, że już jej tak nie zależy. W co też nie wierzę. Druga Klasa '''Lindsay: '''Jak dobrze, że dalej jesteśmy razem w grze, co nie? '''Zoey: '''No, bardzo się z tego cieszę. (pokój zwierzeń)'Zoey: 'Nawet nie wiecie jak bardzo się cieszę! Nie wierzę, że udało nam się zająć drugie miejsce! Jednak mamy jeszcze jakieś szanse. '''Lindsay: '''Ciekawe czy dzisiaj też będziemy miały tyle szczęścia. '''Zoey: '''Mam nadzieję. Bądźmy dobrej myśli. Tak naprawdę wszystko może się stać. Przekonałyśmy się już o tym w poprzednim zadaniu. Trzecia Klasa '''Lightning: '''Jak mogliście przegrać?! '''Alejandro: '''A ty nie przegrałeś? '''Lightning: '''Jako jedyny z was zdobyłem medal. '''Alejandro: '''No i co z tego? I tak przegraliśmy. My wszyscy. Więc ty też. (pokój zwierzeń)'Lightning: 'Mam nadzieję, że zaraz już nie będzie drużyn. Lightning doskonale sobie sam poradzi. Bez niczyjej pomocy. (pokój zwierzeń)'Alejandro: 'Muszę coś wymyślić, żeby nie odpaść przy następnym głosowaniu. Najlepiej jak się postaram i tym razem nie przegramy zadania. Ale w końcu jest już nas tylko 9. Finał jest coraz bliżej. Musi mi się udać. Włochy '''Chris: '''Witajcie we Włoszech! Stoimy właśnie przed jedną z tutejszych pizzerii. Ale zanim przejdziemy do naszego zadania, przywitajcie się z Dakotą i Jennifer! (pokój zwierzeń)'Ashley: 'Co to ma znaczyć?! Jak on mógł pozwolić im tutaj wrócić?! '''Jennifer: '''Witajcie dziewczyny. (pokój zwierzeń)'Zoey: 'O nie! Czemu akurat Jennifer? Może chociaż Dakota będzie nas wspierać. '''Chris: '''Widzę, że chyba wam się humory popsuły. '''Heather: '''Może się jeszcze z tego powodu zdziwiłeś? '''Dakota: '''Czy znowu będę w drużynie z Zoey i Lindsay? '''Chris: '''Czekajcie. Najpierw jeszcze któraś z was musi wygrać ten powrót do gry. '''Jennifer: '''No przecież podczas podsumowania ja wygrałam. No i ta głupia blondynka. '''Dakota: '''Sama jesteś głupia! '''Chris: '''To Blaineley nie powiedziała wam, że w tym odcinku będziecie dalej walczyć o powrót? Tylko jedna z was może być znowu w programie. '''Jennifer i Dakota: '''Co?! '''Chris: '''Tak, tak. Dzisiejsze zadanie będzie podzielone. Drużyny będą walczyć o pierwszą klasę, podczas gdy wy dwie będziecie walczyć o to, która z was wróci do gry. Najpierw wejdźmy do pizzerii. Kuchnia w pizzerii '''Chris: '''Tutaj odbędzie się całe wasze zadanie. Każda drużyna musi zrobić dużą i oczywiście pyszną pizzę. Najlepiej jeśli będzie jak największa. Tylko pamiętajcie o tym, że później musicie ją jeszcze zmieścić w piecu. '''Jennifer: '''A ja jak mogę wygrać? '''Dakota: '''Chyba chciałaś powiedzieć jak ja mogę wygrać? '''Jennifer: '''Spokojnie, nie przejęzyczyłam się. Ty nie masz szans na wygraną. '''Dakota: '''Chcesz się przekonać? '''Chris: '''Zamierzacie się dalej kłócić, czy chcecie dowiedzieć się o swoim zadaniu? '''Jennifer: '''Niech zgadnę. Mamy zrobić pizzę? '''Chris: '''Tak. Ta, która zrobi lepszą, wróci do programu. '''Dakota: '''My też musimy robić taką dużą pizzę, jak oni? '''Chris: '''Nie. Może być gdzieś takiej średniej wielkości. Każda drużyna oraz Dakota i Jennifer ma przygotowane już miejsce w kuchni. Są oznaczone. '''Chris: '''Mam nadzieję, że zdążycie w ciągu godziny, czy dwóch. Zaczynam być głodny. Możecie zaczynać. Drużyna Chłopaków '''Duncan: '''Czy ktoś z nas ma jakieś pojęcie o pieczeniu pizzy? '''Alejandro: '''Ja kiedyś jedną zrobiłem. Nie była taka zła. '''Duncan: '''Czyli ty teraz jesteś tu szefem. (pokój zwierzeń)'Alejandro: 'Dobrze się złożyło. Skoro tylko ja wiem coś o robieniu pizzy, to jeśli przegramy, ja nie odpadnę. '''Lightning: '''To od czego musimy zacząć? '''Alejandro: '''Od zrobienia ciasta. To chyba oczywiste? '''Lightning: '''A skąd Lightning może o tym wiedzieć? '''Duncan: '''No chyba nie zaczniemy od szykowania dodatków do pizzy? '''Lightning: '''No raczej nie. Wielcy Podróżnicy '''Zoey: '''Znowu mamy najgorzej. Nas jest ciągle najmniej i mamy najmniejsze szanse. '''Lindsay: '''Ale jeśli Dakota do nas wróci, to będzie już lepiej. '''Zoey: '''No niby tak, ale jak Jennifer wróci, to będzie tragedia. Ona chce się na nas zemścić. '''Jennifer: '''To prawda! '''Zoey: '''Nie podsłuchuj nas! '''Jennifer: '''Będę robiła, co mi się podoba. Po za tym to nie moja wina, że robię pizzę najbliżej was. Afrykańskie Lwy '''Lucas: '''Ta pizza nie będzie zbyt duża? '''Courtney: '''Nie wiem. Zobaczymy, jakie inni zrobią. Najwyżej poucinamy boki ciasta, gdy skończymy go wałkować. '''Ashley: '''Ja może poszukam jakichś fajnych przypraw albo czegoś tam podobnego. '''Courtney: '''No przydałoby się. Heather, ty też może poszukaj czegoś? I tak nic nie robisz. '''Heather: '''No dobra. Jennifer i Dakota '''Jennifer: '''Nawet nie licz na to, że ze mną wygrasz. '''Dakota: '''Mam takie same szanse jak ty. I odwal się w końcu ode mnie. '''Jennifer: '''Pff. Idę poszukać czegoś pożytecznego do tej pizzy. '''Dakota: '''Może lepiej daj Chrisowi pizzę bez niczego? Najlepiej w ogóle nieupieczoną. '''Jennifer: '''A może się zamkniesz? '''Dakota: '''To ty zaczynasz. '''Dakota: '''Czas na zemstę. '''Jennifer: '''Co zrobiłaś z moją pizzą? '''Dakota: '''Ja? Nic. '''Jennifer: '''Ta jasne. Gadaj albo będzie z tobą źle. '''Dakota: '''To była Ashley. '''Jennifer: '''Jakbyś nie zauważyła, to Ashley właśnie spaceruje sobie po kuchni i czegoś szuka. '''Dakota: '''No właśnie. Wykorzystała sytuację i wyrzuciła twoją pizzę. '''Jennifer: '''To gdzie to teraz jest? '''Dakota: '''Nie wiem. '''Jennifer: '''O, leży przy ścianie. '''Jennifer: '''Nie zamierzam robić nowego. '''Dakota: '''Serio? Tak łatwo dajesz mi wygrać? '''Jennifer: '''Nie licz na to. Jak tylko stąd odejdziesz, to twoją pizzę spotka podobny los. A jeśli chcesz skończyć, to musisz chociaż na chwilę odejść. '''Dakota: '''Ale to nie byłam ja! '''Jennifer: '''A co mnie to obchodzi? I tak nie dam ci wygrać. '''Dakota: '''Moja pizza nie tak miała wyglądać. Czemu tu jest tyle ostrego sosu? '''Jennifer: '''No nie wiem. Może dlatego, że go sobie nalałaś? '''Dakota: '''Nawet takiego nie brałam. To ty musiałaś zrobić, bo ty go masz przy sobie. '''Jennifer: '''A powiedzieć ci, co ty zrobiłaś z moją pizzą? Wezmę do tego jeszcze jakiś ser. '''Dakota: '''Za to ja zaraz kończę i będę mogła wsadzić pizzę do pieca. Afrykańskie Lwy '''Ashley: '''I jak tam twoja pizza? Mam nadzieję, że jest okropna. '''Jennifer: '''A, właśnie. Podobno to ty wyrzuciłaś moje ciasto do pizzy na tą brudną podłogę. '''Ashley: 'Że niby ja? Cóż, chciałabym, ale jestem zbyt zajęta innymi sprawami. 'Jennifer: '''Dakota twierdzi, że to ty. '''Lucas: '''I ty jej wierzysz? To chyba oczywiste, że skłamała i zwaliła winę na kogoś innego. '''Jennifer: '''Domyśliłam się tego. '''Ashley: '''No chyba niekoniecznie, skoro zaczęłaś mnie o to obwiniać. '''Jennifer: '''Chciałam się upewnić. A tak w ogóle, nie tylko Dakota kłamie, żeby się chronić. '''Ashley: '''O co ci znowu chodzi? Nie mamy czasu na gadanie. '''Jennifer: '''Lucas i Courtney ukrywają przed wami pewien sekret. (pokój zwierzeń)'Lucas: 'No tak. Zapomniałem, że ona mogła to oglądać. (pokój zwierzeń)'Courtney: '''No super. Mam tylko nadzieję, że nie pogorszy to nam stosunków w drużynie. '''Ashley: '''Jaki sekret? Chodzi o to, że Lucas i Courtney są parą? '''Lucas: '''Skąd o tym wiesz? Domyśliłaś się? '''Ashley: '''Miałam pewne przeczucia. Więc to prawda? '''Lucas: '''No tak… '''Ashley: '''O, fajnie. Porozmawiałabym na ten temat z wami dłużej, ale ta idiotka zabrała nam już zbyt wiele czasu. '''Jennifer: Kogo tu nazywasz idiotką?! 'Ashley: '''No domyśl się. Chyba, że to dla ciebie za trudne. '''Jennifer: '''Za to z ciebie jest ********! '''Ashley: '''No teraz to lepiej zacznij uciekać! '''Heather: '''O, będą się bić! (pokój zwierzeń)'Heather: 'Osobiście bardzo lubię takie sytuacje. Przynajmniej to nie ja jestem teraz w to zamieszana. (pokój zwierzeń)'Ashley: 'Musiałam to zrobić. Mam już dosyć tej głupiej *******. '''Jennifer: '''Zostaw mnie! '''Ashley: '''Nic z tego! Dostaniesz za swoje! '''Dakota: '''Dalej Ashley! Dokop jej! '''Zoey: '''Nic z tym nie zrobimy? '''Lindsay: '''Po co? Może dzięki temu Jennifer przegra! '''Jennifer: '''Puszczaj mnie ty *******! '''Alejandro: '''Uspokójcie się trochę. '''Heather: '''Po co im przerywasz? Przynajmniej dzieje się coś ciekawego. '''Ashley: '''Jeszcze z tobą nie skończyłam. '''Jennifer: '''Ja też nie. '''Chris: '''Coś się stało? Słyszałem jakieś hałasy. Skończyliście już? '''Heather: '''Jeszcze nie. Tylko Ashley i Jennifer się pokłóciły. Znowu. Nie masz się co martwić. '''Chris: '''No dobra. Macie jeszcze trochę czasu. '''Heather: '''Możecie kontynuować. '''Alejandro: '''Nie. Nie musicie. '''Jennifer: '''Właśnie. Muszę skończyć moją pizzę. '''Ashley: '''Wymiękasz tchórzu? '''Jennifer: '''Nie jestem żadnym tchórzem! '''Ashley: '''Udowodnij. '''Lucas: '''No to runda druga. '''Alejandro: '''Nie zamierzam dalej na to patrzeć. Idę skończyć pizzę. '''Jennifer: '''Au! Mam tego dosyć. '''Ashley: '''Ha! Wygrałam! Jestem lepsza! Znowu! '''Jennifer: '''Mam to gdzieś. Skończyłam z tobą. Nie będziesz mi dalej przeszkadzać w zadaniu. (pokój zwierzeń)'Ashley: 'Może to ją w końcu nauczy, że ze mną się nie zadziera. W końcu ile razy może się o tym przekonywać? Już kilka razy dostała za swoje ode mnie. A dzisiaj jest następny raz. Jadalnia, Chris i Chef siedzą przy dużym stole '''Chris: '''Ok. Zaczniemy od Jennifer. '''Chris: '''Wyglądasz, jakby ktoś cię pobił. '''Jennifer: '''No co ty nie powiesz. '''Chris: '''Z kim się biłaś? '''Ashley: '''Ze mną. '''Chris: '''No ty też wyglądasz, jakbyś się biła. Wiedziałem, że coś się tam działo. No dobra, spróbujmy. '''Chef: '''Co ty z tą pizzą robiłaś?! Wywaliłaś ją na podłogę? '''Chris: '''To jest okropne! Zaraz stracę cały apetyt. '''Jennifer: '''Dakota mi za to zapłaci… '''Chris: '''Spokojnie, dopiero co się biłaś. Odpocznij trochę. Teraz Dakota. '''Chef: '''Więcej sosu nie dało się tu dodać? '''Dakota: '''To nie moja wina, że tyle tego tu jest. '''Chris: '''Tak. Widziałem kilka ujęć z kamery, jak ty i Jennifer psułyście sobie nawzajem pizze. '''Chris: '''Aaa! Dajcie mi wody! '''Chef: '''To pali! Jeszcze nigdy nie jadłem czegoś tak ostrego! '''Dakota: '''To nie moja wina. Jennifer cały czas dolewała tutaj ostrego sosu. '''Chef: '''Nieważne. W ogóle zrobiłaś z tego ciasta jakiegoś sucharka. '''Chris: '''Właśnie. Jak mogłaś tak przypalić pizzę? Za to ty Jennifer jej nie dopiekłaś. Ciasto było trochę surowe. '''Jennifer: '''No tak. Pewnie Dakota zmniejszyła temperaturę pieczenia mojej pizzy. '''Dakota: '''Za to ty ją o mnie zwiększyłaś. '''Chris: '''No dobra. Już całkiem straciłem apetyt przez wasze „wytwory”. '''Courtney: '''A co z naszymi pizzami? '''Chris: '''Ehh. Weźmiemy je do samolotu, bo skończyło nam się jedzenie. Mam nadzieję, że będą w miarę jadalne. '''Heather: '''To kto wygrał? '''Chris: '''Niech będzie, że dzisiaj skończyliście z potrójnym remisem. Nikt nie odpada i wszyscy będziecie spać w pierwszej klasie, ok? '''Heather: '''Tyle osób w pierwszej klasie? '''Chris: '''Możecie być w ostatniej. '''Heather: '''A to jednak wolę większe towarzystwo w pierwszej. '''Chris: '''Tak myślałem. '''Jennifer: '''Halo? A co z nami? '''Chris: '''Spotkamy się na specjalnej ceremonii. Najlepiej jak przyjdą wszyscy. Ceremonia '''Chris: '''To będzie szybkie. '''Ashley: '''Mam nadzieję. Chcę już iść do pierwszej klasy. '''Chris: '''Ja i Chef już podjęliśmy decyzję. Stwierdziliśmy, że… '''Jennifer: '''No mów! '''Chris: '…że żadna z was nie wraca do gry. 'Jennifer i Dakota: 'Że co?! (pokój zwierzeń)'Ashley: '''Tak! Dalej jest nas dziewięciu. No i Jennifer się nie udało! '''Jennifer: '''Przecież miała wrócić ta, która zrobi lepszą pizzę! '''Chris: '''Tak, ale wasz pizze były tak złe, że nie zasługujecie na powrót. '''Jennifer: '''Moja na pewno była lepsza! Więc wynoś się stąd Dakota! (z oddali)'Jennifer i Dakota: '''Nie!!! '''Chris: '''Powiedzmy, że to był ich szczególny, gościnny udział w odcinku. No i nikt nie wraca do gry. Mówi się trudno. Albo i nie. Obydwie mnie wkurzają. Co wydarzy się w kolejnym odcinku? Czy nie byłem zbyt miły dla uczestników, że pozwoliłem wszystkim spać w pierwszej klasie? Tego dowiecie się oglądając Totalną Porażkę: Drugi raz w Trasie! Kategoria:Totalna Porażka: Drugi raz w Trasie